


Arcane Leader

by itachisgurl93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...and other delicious stuffing, Killing, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OCs - Freeform, implied student/teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachisgurl93/pseuds/itachisgurl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born out of wedlock from a Potter and a Black, this is the story Arcturus Octavian Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saying Goodbye

It was 1978 and Regulus Black, 16 now and having skipped a year, was in his last few months at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Because he was a Black, he was expected not to have his emotions on his sleeves for everyone else to see. And it was that, that had the students and staff talking. For the past two day, since Regulus had fainted in class, he had been acting very weird. Why was that you might ask?

You see, Regulus Arcturus Black, the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black was pregnant.

With a so-to-be-married mans child.

With his brother's best friends child.

He was pregnant with James Potter's child!

I bet you're thinking, 'WHAT! How did that happen?' Right? Well you see, it started about two years ago when Regulus, his brother and his(Sirius') friend were in fifth year. One a Hogsmead weekend, the dear marauders had gotten drunk, and in the other side so did Regulus and his friends. When they got back to the Castle they were still quite drunk and James and Regulus had accidentally ended up together in the Room of Requirements. Of course being high up on alcohol and hormones was not a good thing, so one kiss led to another and the next morning both woke up to blaring headaches, naked bodies, and for Regulus, a pained backside.

Usually it would have stopped there, both would just accept that they had had sex and went on with their lives never thinking back to that moment. But unfortunately it didn't happen that way. Regulus being in a slightly rebellious stage decided to see if the Light side was all it cracked up to be. Though he would never turn his back on the Dark, he was just broadening his horizon. So what did he do, you ask?

What better way to get to know how the Light side works than be friends with Gryffindor's poster boy, James Potter?

So that is exactly what had happened. He and James had gotten closer as the days and months went by. Everyone noticed but no one commented. After all Regulus was Black, no one ever questioned a Black. But there was something else that everyone noticed, the muggle-born, Lily Evans was getting jealous, very jealous. Who wouldn't be if a guy that was showering you with love confessions and gifts and such suddenly stopped doing those things, and was hanging out with a Syltherin and a Black to boot. Lily could hardly stand Sirius and now this tramp was trying to steal her place? No. she wouldn't let that happen.

But anyways back to Regulus and James, as I said before, they got closer and closer, and if you looked closely enough you could seeing something's that you didn't see before. There was love shining in James' eyes. When he first started to talk to Regulus, he thought that he was just playing a trick on him but as time passed James realized that he was starting to fall in love with his best friend's younger brother…dear merlin…

What would people say? What would his paren- oh shit! Sirius was going to kill him. Though he may have not acted like it, James knew that Sirius cared deeply for his younger brother. And now, not only had James slept with his brother but he had also fallen in love with him. He was going to die and he knew it…damn…

Well there was nothing he could do now, he only hoped that Regulus felt the same, but deep in his heart he knew that it was unlikely that his love felt the same way. But unknown to him, Regulus did feel the same way…and he was just as confused…well no…he was even more confused than James. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with James Potter! It was supposed to be a game! Nothing more! How could this have happened? And now…his brother was going to hate him even more than before. Sirius would call him a slut and say that he was a whore! He couldn't let anyone know of this! Anyone!

So here we are two years later, the two still in denial over their feeling for each other. About three months ago, James and Regulus had started drifting apart for some reason. And now he was engaged to Lily Evans. Regulus' heart broke thinking about that. But he couldn't dwell on it, he had bigger things to worry about. Like the twelve weeks along baby he had in his stomach!

What was he going to do?

~Three months later~

It was Graduation Day at Hogwarts, they were finally leaving this place. The twenty-four month along baby boy, Regulus had went to Poppy, after making her swear not to tell anyone, found out that it was a boy. The pregnancy was undoubtedly hard on him, he ha d to make sure that no one saw him with the (huge)bump, plus he had that horrible craving that made him eat he most disgusting things, then proceed to hurl it back up, also the swollen feet and making sure he didn't put himself in danger in any of the classes. It was hard to keep this big secret from his brother, the one whom he shared everything with when they were children.

But probably the hardest thing would have to be seeing the father of his child holding hands with a mudblood. Knowing that his child would not be able to have a 'father' per-say.

Looking at them standing together with the rest of their group brought tears to his eyes. Everyone knew it, they would be getting married tomorrow, but Regulus knew that he wouldn't be able to go. It would be too much of him, after all just seeing them right now holding hands brought tears to his eye, fucking hormones….

As the ceremony finished, the now former student and their parents, stood up and clapped for the job well done. As everyone was saying goodbye to each other, Regulus, not feeling well decided to leave, which did not go unnoticed by his older brother.

Sirius knew there was something wrong with his baby brother, though he knew that to other it seemed as if he didn't care for him that was definitely not the truth. Of course he cared and loved his brother, he was the only one he had. There would be no others. So when he saw his dear brother leaving the ceremony without even saying goodbye to anyone, he knew something was wrong, without a doubt, something was wrong. Maybe he had a fever or something…

What he didn't expect when he walked into his brothers room was to find him crying on the floor, with what looked like to be a..a baby bump? What that's not right…maybe he got fat…but that wasn't right either. He wasn't fat a few moments ago…what the hell was going on!

"Reggie?...W-what's wrong?"

With a gasp, Regulus looked up at his brother, he started to hyperventilate, oh no, someone has seen him without his glamour! How could he have been so stupid? He should have know that someone would notice his absence and come to check, but why of all people did it have to be his brother! Regulus tried to think of a good excuse that he could use, "N-nothings wrong. Why would you think something's wrong," he asked trying to come off as though he was just fine, but even to himself he sound weak and tired.

"Regulus…enough already. You've been acting weird for the past couple of months and I want to know right now what is going on!"

"Siri..I-I'm pregnant…"

"E-e-excuse me? You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"HOW? No wait don't answer that! Whose child is it?"

"…"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Ja…"

"What?"

"JAMES!"

"…ha..that was funny. I thought you just said that James is the father of your child. Tell me you didn't say that."

"I-I can't."

"Regulus…wha-why? Why of all people him!"

"I don't know, ok! It just sort of happened! it's not like I wanted this!"

"How long have you and that bastard been sleeping together?"

"Since fifth year," Regulus said with a quiet sob. This was way he didn't want anyone to find out, least of all his brother. He knew this would happen, the scandal it would cause. He wanted to keep it all to himself, but obviously, now there was nothing he could do but keep crying.

"F-fifth year? This has been going on for the past two years! Why! What was going on through your mind when this happened!"

"-sniff- Well at first-sniff-I wanted to see what was so great about the Light side-sob-but then unexpectedly I-I f-fell in l-l-love hi-waaaahhhh, I fell in love with James Potter! Siri! What am I going to do! Why is this happening to me? Why is it that the man that I fell in love with, the man whose child I have in my stomach is going to marry someone else! What am I going to do?"

Not having a response ready for those questions, Sirius knelt down next to Regulus and wrapped his arms around him, "Hush now love, everything's going to be ok. I promise you everything is going to be fine."

But Sirius wasn't so convinced himself, about what was going to happen next. This was something no one, especially his little brother, should have to go through. Plus the wizarding community was not all that accepting of bastard children, especial the pureblood circle. At least the child had that going for him, he was a pureblood from THE Black family, no one would dare say something bad about him or her. The problem though was their parents. What would their parents say about this? Maybe they wouldn't notice and they could get away with this for a little while longer?

He didn't have to wait to tell them, since just then they, also seeing their youngest leave so quickly went after him, stalked through the door. And just like Sirius, time froze for them seeing their youngest with a giant bump on his stomach and in the arms of his older brother. Something that had not happened in many years.

"Would one of you like to explain to us what is going on in here?"

Damn.

~Five Years Later~

It was August 8, 1983 and more importantly Arcturus Octavian Black's fifth birthday. The entire(immediately) family was at Black Manor celebrating their beautiful heirs birthday.. At this moment they were in Moscow. Octavian being born here in the manor. There were decorations all over the house, courtesy of the house elves that loved him.

The birthday boy was the pride and joy of the Black family. Even as a young child he was very charming, polite, intelligent, cunning, sly…everything a perfect heir should be. Though he did have a mischievous streak in him thanks to his dear loving Uncle Sirius. The family was gathered around, sitting on the dragon hide couches, contemplating where, though six years away, Octavian would go to school.

Many of you are probably wondering why they were calling him Octavian instead of Arcturus, right? Well that's an easy question to answer. See there were already seven Arcturus' before him, also the added fact that he was born on the eighth day of the eighth month in 1978…well yeah…I guess you figured it out now huh?

Well anyways, Octavian was sitting on his grandmother's, or as he liked to her 'Her Greatness', lap. He was wondering as to why in the world his family was arguing about where to send him to school. He had another si-well five years till he had to leave. But if it were up to him he'd chose to go to Durmstrang. Hogwarts was too light based for him. Shaking his head, he turned back to the argument at hand,

"Mother! He should go to Hogwarts! It's one of the best schools out there!"

"Sirius! Absolutely not! What if someone notices the similarity between Octavian and him? What are you going to do then? What will you tell them?"

You see, Octavian though looking a lot like his Daddy, he had just enough features for people to see the similarities between him and Lord Potter. He had the same nose, face shape and eye shape. Not saying that those features are ugly, no way, after all the person whom he had inherited to traits from was very handsome himself. His Black feature added to the already aristocratic features he had. The high cheekbones, the red pouting lips, the arch of his eyebrows and just about everything else he had gained from his Daddy's family.

"Mother, Sirius. How about we let Octavian decide where he wants to go to school, after all he is the one that's going."

That happened to shut the family up for a moment. Why hadn't they thought of that themselves? Damn.

"Alright then. Octavian my cute little heartbreaking nephew, where do you want to go to school when you turn 11?"

"Durmstrang."

"Ha! What did I tell you Sirius! I told he would want to go there instead of Hogwarts!"

"Fine! But Octavian why do you want to go there instead of Hogwarts?"

Octavian wiggled out of his grandmother's lap and walked gracefully over to the door. The family knew that meant he got tried of the conversation and was getting ready to lock himself up in the library and read. Though normally it would be considered very disrespectful that a young child would do such a thing when asked a question by his elders, but the Black family wasn't exactly normal especially the young heir. They knew that he meant no disrespect…most of the time, but it was just his way of life. They watched him get closer to the door, almost out of the room, then he suddenly stopped and looked back at the his family and opened his mouth, "Because Hogwarts is a light school."

~Nine Years Later~

June 3rd, 1992

Today is the day, the day that Arcturus Octavian Black graduated from The Durmstrang Institute(of Magic). It was a pretty historic moment. After all the handsome Black heir had just set a new record for graduating youngest in all of Durmstrang history, if not of all of the magical schools all over the world. He hadn't even turned 14 yet, of course that would happen in two month's, but who was counting?

The Highmaster, Igor Kakoroff, started his speech, "I thank all you parents whom are here to attend the graduation of your child, our children. The past years with these students have been nothing but fulfilling and entertaining with your children here. I am personally honored to have been the Highmaster of these wonderful young men and women. Now I will stop talking and allow our number one student to take the stage. Please welcome, Octavian Black."

A handsome young man…or boy depending on who you talked to, walked up to the stage. He was dressed in what everyone could tell was very expensive robes, they were black, made of salamander skin, with silver lining made from tail hairs of a unicorn. He had on a dark green button up silk shirt, that enhanced his slightly narrow emerald green eyes, and black acromantula dress pants that hugged his firm arse. Up could see, from the way his clothes hugged his body that he was very fit, not muscular but lean with just the right amount of muscle on his body.

Red pouty-ish lips, an angular, obviously aristocratic face, arched eyebrows, a small, and nose fit for royalty, and he had long jet black hair that ended just above his waist,. Most called him handsome, some even went as far as to call him beautiful. But no matter what he was called no one would doubt that he was an obviously filthy rich heir.

"Thank you Highmaster and thank you parents for attending the marvelous event. For those who don't know, I am Octavian Black, and this years graduating class representative. These past few years with my classmates have been some of the most entertaining and adventurous times of my life. And seeing as to how we are now graduating and the teachers really can't discipline us anymore. I've decided that it is time to tell you some of the…entertaining times that my classmates and I have had and some of the pranks we've...I've…pulled on the underclassmen and professors. First of to our great Highmaster Igor Kakoroff…it wasn't the third years that made sure that your clothes stayed that hot pink color the whole week, it was me."

Laughter met with his first confession, some of the parents would have paid big money to see Kakoroff in hot pink clothes, others thought it was funny, and Sirius was so proud of his nephew…though the same couldn't be said for the rest of his family, they did find it funny, but that just meant that very soon, since Octavian was now graduating…they would become the victims of his 'pranks'.

"Next to our resident vampire, the handsome Professor Noir, I can't believe this, it wasn't Professor Cain that replaced your secret stash of blood with blood flavored whiskey…and funny Professor Cain of the doggy family, ' a cry of outrage from the werewolf and a chuckle from the vampire beside him, "remember that time back in my second year, when right after you ate our raw-shudder- steak and for some reason your stomach started to hurt and you blamed Professor Noir? Well as you can guess I did that, and no it wasn't laxatives, I was using you as a experiment for Potions to see which ingredients I needed to use to make a specific potion. But think about it this way," Octavian said trying to appease the murderous looking pureblood werewolf, "you helped me get my potions mastery…"

At this point most f the students and some of the parents were on clutching their stomachs from laughing to hard, and Octavian hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet! And so, Octavian went on with his confessions to the crowd, maybe got angry at some of the things he did, but all agreed that he really was a genius for not having been caught all this time. Who knew the student that stayed number one in all of his years at school had such a mischievous streak in him?...well not many but his closest friends and family. No one could stay angry for long, and throughout the entire thing people were laughing everywhere.

It was finally the end of the ceremony. The families were going home now, most wanted to go and celebrate the graduation of their child with just the family and without all the interruptions. And that was what the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black wanted to do too, but first they had to wait for their child to come back out of the castle.

But unknown to them, their heir was kissing up a storm in the walls of Durmstrang. Especially with the vampire that taught there, his body was backed up against the stone wall in his professor's room, their lips crashed together, tongues tied in primal need. A hand was up Octavian's shirt playing with his nipple while the other was down his pants, slowly, erotically enticing the young cock, Noir scraped the slit of his cock with his nail, earning him a low, heavy moan.

Removing his mouth and tongue from Octavian's, Noir kissed down his jaw and to his neck, where his slowly licked over the spot that he knew was the most sensitive part on his young 'lover's' body. A shudder passed through the body underneath him, smirking he bite down, drawing a loud scream. Thank Morgana he had warded the room. As the blood rushed to his mouth, he let out a moan of his own, he knew he would miss being able to have the sweet, with a hint of spice deliciousness when Octavian left today. This was all he could do today, they couldn't go any farther than this right now, after all, his family was probably waiting outside for him. Reluctantly, Noir removed his fangs from the soft neck that was presented to him, licked it to close the wound and removed his hands from underneath the shirt and in the pants; in return he got a growl of displeasure from the boy.

"This is farewell for now my beautiful. Don't worry, we'll see each other again."

"Ha! Me worry about not seeing you again? Please. Do not illusion yourself," Octavian scoffed as he straightened out his clothes, fixed his hair and applied a glamour to hide what they had been doing so far, "Trust me Damien, I won't be the one worry, it'll be you. I purromise." Octavian purred into his ear. Standing up straight, both slowly walked out of the room. And split into opposite directions, of course before he could go back to his family he had a sexy werewolf to visit. With a smirk on his face, he glided away to his next conquest.

!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!

Please drop a review!! THANK YOU!!


	2. Stupid Potions Guild

Last time

But unknown to them, their heir was kissing up a storm in the walls of Durmstrang. Especially with the vampire that taught there, his body was backed up against the stone wall in his professor's room, their lips crashed together, tongues tied in primal need. A hand was up Octavian's shirt playing with his nipple while the other was down his pants, slowly, erotically enticing the young cock, Noir scraped the slit of his cock with his nail, earning him a low, heavy moan.

Removing his mouth and tongue from Octavian's, Noir kissed down his jaw and to his neck, where his slowly licked over the spot that he knew was the most sensitive part on his young 'lover's' body. A shudder passed through the body underneath him, smirking he bite down, drawing a loud scream. Thank Morgana he had warded the room. As the blood rushed to his mouth, he let out a moan of his own, he knew he would miss being able to have the sweet, with a hint of spice deliciousness when Octavian left today. This was all he could do today, they couldn't go any farther than this right now, after all, his family was probably waiting outside for him. Reluctantly, Noir removed his fangs from the soft neck that was presented to him, licked it to close the wound and removed his hands from underneath the shirt and in the pants; in return he got a growl of displeasure from the boy.

"This is farewell for now my beautiful. Don't worry, we'll see each other again."

"Ha! Me worry about not seeing you again? Please. Do not illusion yourself," Octavian scoffed as he straightened out his clothes, fixed his hair and applied a glamour to hide what they had been doing so far, "Trust me Damien, I won't be the one worry, it'll be you. I purromise." Octavian purred into his ear. Standing up straight, both slowly walked out of the room. And split into opposite directions, of course before he could go back to his family, but first he had a sexy werewolf to visit. With a smirk on his face, he glided away to his next conquest.

Chapter 2: Stupid Potions Guild

Severus Tobias Snape was a very patient, calm, caring man. Yeah right! The only thing right in that sentence is the patient part…or at least that's what he told himself. The other professors begged to differ. So let's change that sentence to what is actually the truth, Severus Tobias Snape was a cunning, spiteful and easily irritated man. So it's easy to understand why, he was irritated at the moment. You see, while sitting in the Great Hall for lunch, a young man walked through the door of the Great Hall and demanded that he get up and go to the Potions Guild for the Master's testing.

For those who don't know what a Master's testing is, it's a test that very five years, a Potions Master has to take to keep their title as Potions master. Not only Severus, but many of the other Potions Master thought that it was a complete waste of time. Of course, Severus was the only one to actually purposely 'forget' about the test the last two times. But never did he imagine that the Guild would send someone to come and get him, to make him take the test.

Still confused? Here's what happened:

It was 11:45 lunch had began some time ago, so the students(most anyways) where sitting a socializing. The professors too were talking amongst themselves, all was loud and obnoxious, causing Severus to grow a headache. Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall burst open and in strode a young man about the age of 16 or 17. He was wearing black skin tight pants with multiple zippers running in all directions. His black top was…well it was completely open in the front, and there was a long hood that was on top of his head. I suppose the best way to explain it would that the top was in tunic form, backless, no sleeves, with a hood that went down to the middle of his chest.

On his feet were clearly very expensive dragon hide boot, charmed to be black in color. On his right arm/hand was a bicep length fingerless glove and on his left arm was a tattoo of…something, as well as multiple bracelets. But because he had his hood on, it covered his face, the only this visible underneath that was his waist length black hair. It was obvious that he was a pureblood or even a half-blood. He walked with the grace only attained by blood or years of dedicated practice.

He had a slim, sun-kissed body, but one could tell that he was fit, his arms and lightly pecked stomach attested to that. And if one were to look closely enough you could see another tattoo on his stomach and a shine of a piercing of an ankh on his belly button and right pelvic skin/bone area. And though the people he was facing couldn't see it, he had a tattoo of an ankh with two eyes of Horus coming out from both sides of it 'arms' at the nape of his neck. The leg of the ankh reached the middle of his back, and coming out of the ankh were numerous amounts of hieroglyphics, as well as a tramp stamp(you design your own TS n put it above his ass).

Whispers floated around the hall, all asking if someone knew who that person was. Of course no one was able to answer the answer everyone wanted hear. Why? Because no one knew who that male was. Well…no…one school, a blonde 3rd year Ravenclaw, and a red-head dragon-tamer knew…but but they all decided not to say anything…or at least not to say anything until he called upon them. So far, they knew this was going to be an interesting day.

Once the mystery man was standing in front of the teacher's table, his looked from one side to the other, you could tell because well…his head moved, bringing the hood along with it. Many were startled when he called out,

"Severus Snape."

"Pardon me, but who are you and why are you asking for my Potion's Master?"

"Who I am is of no concern to you, and he is not your Potion's Master, he is the Potion's Guild's Potion Master. Now where is he?"

"I'm right here," the boy/man turn his head towards the voice. He looked him up and down, "Greasy hair, yellow finger nails, hooked nose, and a what-the-fuck-do-you-want stare. Yep, you're him alright. Ok so here's the deal, the guild wants you to take the Mastery test. Today. And because you haven't attend the last two times, they sent me her to make sure you attend this on. So as you can see, go now."

"No."

The boy snorted, "Listen, either you go willingly or I forcibly take you, either way works but I'd rather not, turn up to the guild with a grown man kicking and screaming because he didn't want to take a little test."

"Kicking and screaming!"

"Yes, kicking and screaming. Now don't get your panties in a bunch and start walking."

Quiet chuckles could be heard floating around the Great Hall. All the students were in awe, no one had dared to talk to the dreaded Potion's professor like that before…well, no one except for Prof. James Potter of course, but he didn't count he was after all a teacher.

"PANTIES?"

"YES! PANTIES! What are you? An echo?"

"Why you disrespectful little-"

Severus' words were stopped when a strong gust of wind came into the Great Hall, and a large amount of dark energy formed around the boy.

"I dare you to finish that sentence up little half-blood."

Silence overtook the Hall, no one dared make a sound. This was the first time anyone had openly called a professor by their blood status. Everyone waited with halted breaths wondering what was to come next.

"Do not think that just because you are the grandson of Marcinus, I will allow you to get a away with insulting me half-blood."

"How do you know him?"

"Don't worry yourself about insignificant matters. Just go to the guild right now."

"I cannot."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have classes to teach after lunch."

"Very well, then I shall take over your classes for today, while you take the test."

"No."

"For the love of Morgana!" Fed up, the by waved his hand across Snape's body and he disappeared with a 'whoosh'. The hall was in a panic then, wands where pointed that the stranger. Albus got a wild glint in his eye, no ome took away his potions master without his permission! Not even the Dark Lord, and especially not some snot nosed pureblood child!

"See here, little boy! I demand that you bring Severus back her this instant!"

"You demand? And who are you to demand something of me?"

"Hey! He's Albus Dumbledore! Question is who are you?" A boy-ish voice yelled out from one of the tables. The hooded man spun on his heel, and turned to look at the boy. Slowly he walked over to the kid and stood in front of his table, as his back was towards the window. He looked him up and down, the loud mouth boy could feels eyes dissecting him.

"Another half-blood? You lot sure don't know how to hold your mouth when you're in the presence of your betters."

Gasp rang through the hall, no one had ever insulted Snape, Dumbledore and the Boy-who-lived all in one go!

"Excuse me! Do you know who you're talking to! I'm Henry Potter! The boy-who-lived!"

"The boy-who-lived? So it is true…you British people are so weird."

"What? You're the weird one! You come here and insult us!"

"You're asking to be insulted. It's not my fault. Well whatever, I've done my job, now I have to get back."

With a hooded nod, the man turned towards the door and brought his right hand up to his neck, a click was heard and a large portal appeared. Looking through it one could see the other side, but all they could see was a bunch of sand, people, sand, fire lit wood, and who would have guessed…sand.

"HEY! You haven't answered my question yet! Who are you!"

Ignoring the loud boy, the stranger walked into the portal. Those of the Great Hall saw him on the other side of the portal, but what they also saw a long red haired man came into view. He was very handsome, muscular, and for some reason panting hard.

"Bill?" Came a quiet voice from the hall, heads turned to the voice. It turned out to be a red haired girl by the name of Ginny Weasley.

"VAN! Get out of here now!" Heads twirled back to the portal. The stranger, now named Van, stood there, 'Why isn't he moving?' went through the heads of the students. As they watched, they saw the man, Bill, run straight at Van…and tackled him out of the portal and back into the Great Hall.

The students of Durmstrang all stood up along with their Highmaster. All ran towards the two, wands lowered at the red-headed assailant. No one dared to move.

"Bill…get now while most of the time I don't mind you being on top of me…this is not one of those occasions. Get off."

"Right. Sorry," Bill said leaning on his upright arms and lifting himself up, "it's just…flesh-eating scarabs are not my thing."

"Ha..that's nice to know."

Slowly Bill got his bearings together enough to look around. Eyes widened as he spotted several wands pointed at them, looking past he was a familiar out of this world robe, his old headmaster. Bill blinked once. Twice. Swiftly he looked back down at the straddle male underneath him, then back up at the table, and back down one more time, "Hogwarts? Why are we at Hogwarts?"

"I had to take one Severus Snape to the guild for the testing. And as I said before, GET OFF!"

Slowly Bill picked himself up and off the floor before extending his hand down for the male, now dubbed as 'Van', to take. Van took the offered hand and pulled himself up. Gasps rang throughout the Great Hall. Confused as to what caused the sudden gasp, 'Van' turned to look at the students, but found that they were all staring at him.

"What?"

"You look like Professor Potter that's what." Said the eldest red head.

"Professor Potter?" Slowly Van turned his head to look at the Head Table but found his vision block by Durmstrang students. A perfectly shaped eyebrow was raised, "Well? Why are you still standing there? Go back to your seats."

With speed until now, unknown to man, the teens dispersed back to the Syltherin table. Finally being able to see the table, purple eyes searched for someone who looked like him. Tilting his head in confusion, he asked, "Bill. I have no clue what you're talking about. None of those people look like me. At All."

"Van trust me, you might not see it, but we do. You really do look like James Potter."

"Really? This is the first I'm hearing of this. I've always been told I look like my dad, not a Jamal Potter."

"James."

"Excuse me?

"His name is James."

"I know, that's what I said, John Potter."

"JAMES!"

"Ma ma, what are you getting so worked up about William? Have a secret crush on Jared?"

"Oct-!"

"OCTAVIAN! Where have you been for the past six months young man!"

Heads twirled around to the source of the voice. There stood a man of five feet eleven inches. Long ink black tresses cascading down in back and small waves. Angry darkening gray eyes glaring at the aforementioned boy. He was dressed in expensive clothing, a black silk cloak with a silver trim, black slacks and black dragon hide boots.

Upon seeing the man, the officially named Arcturus paled slightly, "Uncle Sirius. Hi. How are you? Good? That's great. Well bye! I must get going now!"

Trying to escape though was impossible. A curse was shot at his legs, though he naturally avoided it. Not losing any momentum, he hurriedly ran to the left side of hall, all the while dodging various curses.

"Van! If you do not stop running at this moment I will tell Regulus that you are purposefully avoiding him because you don't want to see him!"

That successfully stopped the running teen short, "WHAT! Siri! You wouldn't dare! You know that's not true!"

"I know, and you know. But he doesn't. and we both know that."

Seeing that he was now stuck between a Sirius and a hard place, Van knew he had to give up the run…for now. Though unknown to the rest of the school, one man was sitting in his chair while his mind drew up completely wrong conclusions as to how and why Regulus and this Octavian character knew each other. Jealousy filled the man, 'how dare that impudent little boy come in and try to claim what is mine!'

But that discussion is for another time. Anyways back to the main story, Octavian and Sirius were now at a stalemate. Neither could move knowing both had something to hold against him. Slowly Van walked over to Sirius, his eyebrow twitched, why is it that his Uncle Sirius always had something to hold against him? True he had blackmail against many others as well…but still! What Uncle willingly blackmailed their only and most favorite nephew! Van left out an inaudible sigh when he finally reached his destination.

"Siri…really, I didn't know that so much time passed. I mean we, the research team and I, were having so much fun breaking all these ancient curses and dodging booby traps and…and…Siri!"

"Lord Black…what he said is true. I personally didn't even realize that three months had passed and then we got stuck in the pyra-" Bill was cut off when and elbow rammed into his stomach. He dropped to the ground groaning, "Damnit Van! What was that for?"

"Yes, Octavian. Why did you stop Bill from continuing on with this story?"

"Wait…Van you didn't tell your family?"

"No! Of course not! Are you crazy? They would never let me out of the house again if they heard this story! But now thanks to you! They will know, and I will be living the rest of my in the Manor and die with like a thousand cats!"

"You…you are a drama queen."

"SO IS YOUR MOTHER!"

"Hey! Don't talk about my mother like that!"

"Then you cannot call me a drama queen!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Geez…are you too going out?"

Two head whipped at the older man, as well as two pairs of glares.

"No. We are not."

"Could have fooled me."

"Sirius. Don't worry when I formally go out with someone and not as a bed friend, you'll be the first to know ok?"

"I'll hold you to it. Now, come along! We must get going."

Nodding his head, Van turned back to Bill, "You can get back on your own right?"

Before he could give an answer, a voice cut him off, "Or he could stay here for a little while."

Once again heads turned to the voice, I swear with all this head turning someone was bound to get whiplash! Eyes widened with recognition as to whom had just spoken to them. Another ginger.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"Not much your Highness. Just lazing about."

"Charile. Why aren't you at the reserve?"

"Because at this time, I am here with some of the others for the Tri-wizard tournament."

"Tri-wizard tournament? Really? Damn…I should have stayed in school a bit longer huh? Anyways, so William, you will be staying here for a while, yes? Good", Van turned back to Sirius, "Let's go."

"Hn."

With a click to his pendent, Van and Sirius turned their heels, robes floating around them and walked through the portal.

Taking in a giant breath, Van bellowed out, "Dad! I'm home!"

And the portal closed behind, them leaving a confused many. One thing ran through the minds of most, 'Dad?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hi…so…yeah..i'm late…extremely late…sorry.

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND THAT YOU REVIEW!!! the more reviews earlier the chaps!!


End file.
